1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for fixing a number of expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Expansion cards are often used in computers. First ends of expansion cards are generally fixed to a chassis, while second ends of the expansion cards are floating. As a result, when the expansion cards are long and are horizontally fixed to the chassis, the second ends of some of the expansion cards may droop to contact other expansion cards below, and a short circuit may occur.